Maple
by Lazulley
Summary: —ya me tienes arto Alfred. He aguantado todos los problemas que me has causado pero nadie, ni siquiera tú, se meten con mi miel de maple—...Dedicado a Mathy por su cumpleaños Canada X US


Este es un fic que prometí hacer para el cumpleaños de Mathew~

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

**.**

**.**

**Maple**

**.**

Por fin, ese era el día, uno que había estado esperando ansioso.

Se levantó temprano y se puso unos jeans con una camisa manga corta negra abierta por sobre su camiseta favorita, aquella que le regaló su ex -tutor francés, de color blanco con una hoja de arce color rojo. Bajó hasta la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido y sacó un sartén para hacer unos deliciosos panqueques cuya masa había preparado el día anterior, todo mientras tarareaba una canción que Arthur solía silbarle de niño. Una vez listos los panqueques los sirvió, dos de ellos en un plato frente a la silla que ocuparía y los otros treinta en otro plato frente al puesto del invitado inusual que se encontraba roncando plácidamente a esas tempranas horas en la habitación de invitados.

Ya todo estaba listo y servido, la mesa con un pequeño jarroncito que portaba una orgullosa rosa, los platos en su puesto ya llenos con comida, los cubiertos y el café recién hecho en la cafetera para su hermano. Si, era casi perfecto, solo faltaba un minúsculo detalle. Con cuidado, sacó del fondo de la alacena un elegante frasco de vidrio con un grabado de su bandera, lleno de un dulce y espeso líquido ámbar. Aun podía recordar cuando la nación inglesa se lo había regalado hace unos años…

**Flash back…**

Se encontraba el canadiense saliendo de la reunión celebrada en París aquel primero de julio, su cumpleaños, y en todo el día, como era de esperarse, el único que le había felicitado era el galo.

Caminó hasta un pequeño y acogedor café y se sentó en una de las mesas del exterior mientras miraba a la gente pasar cuando inesperadamente ve al británico sentarse en frente suyo.

—Good day Arthur—saludó formalmente a sabiendas de que esto era del gusto del europeo quien sonrió en respuesta confirmando sus pensamientos

—no hace falta que seas formal, aunque es agradable encontrar gente que todavía sabe hablar con propiedad. Tal como lo esperaba de mi pequeño caballerito Mathew—contestó de manera paternal mientras sonría con orgullo antes de proseguir—bueno, sé que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo y, aunque me cuente admitirlo, la rana hace un mejor trabajo que yo. Así que para compensar todo eso te quería entregar esto— dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja—felíz cumpleaños— pronunció haciendo sonreír al americano

Mathew quitó con delicadeza la cinta roja y destapó la caja blanca para descubrir que su contenido no era más que una botella de maple con su bandera tallada. No era el regalo más caro u original del mundo pero el detalle es lo que cuenta.

— ¿te gustó? — preguntó sonriendo

—si, me gusta mucho—contesta devolviendo la sonrisa

—Que bueno, no sabes lo que me costó conseguir esto—comentó recibiendo un rostro interrogativo. Arthur continuó— ¿recuerdas aquel acre enorme que había en el patio de tu casa? —preguntó al otro recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel árbol? Bajo él fue que conoció a Francia. Allí también fue el lugar donde vio por primera vez al inglés y fue ahí mismo que su papá Arthur le pidió matrimonio a su mama Francis. Y casi se pone a llorar cuando le avisaron que era muy grande y viejo, y que debían cortarlo para eliminar el riesgo de que este se callera sobre el techo de su casa—bueno, justo antes de que lo cortaran logré que le extrajeran savia para hacerte esta miel de maple—explicó orgulloso

El menor ensanchó su sonrisa sintiendo como sus ojos violetas se aguaban amenazando con derramar lágrimas de felicidad

—gracias—pronunció—es el mejor regalo que he recibido—

**Fin del flash back**

Se detuvo frente a la mesa para ver satisfecho su trabajo y estuvo a punto se sentarse a comer antes de que su hermano despertara y se acabara su único frasco con la miel de maple de ESE árbol cuando se percató de que no se había servido su delicioso vaso con jugo de naranja natural. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la nevera para sacar la jarra y buscó un vaso parra servir la bebida cítrica mientras escuchaba unos ruidos extraños de fondo que trató de ignorar pensando que era Kumajirou persiguiendo otra vez al gato del vecino que se cuela por la ventana. Se terminó de servir el jugo y, cuando se dio vuelta, vio horrorizado como su hermano con ínfulas de héroe estaba limpiándose la boca con una enorme sonrisa después de haberse devorado los panqueques y el café, algo normal en él, pero lo que descolocó al canadiense no fue eso sino el hecho de ver su querido frasco de maple totalmente vacío.

—wow, ¡estuvo genial Mathy! —le alagó, sin embargo eso no bastó para que la expresión de horror no cambiara a una de ira que se vislumbraba muy raras veces

Por supuesto, esto pasó totalmente desapercibido para el americano que se levantó y se fue a su cuarto para buscar las películas que había planeado ver ese fin de semana con su hermano.

¡Esto era el colmo! Llegaba a su casa sin avisar, se come su comida, desordena su casa, no se acuerda de su cumpleaños, se come su preciada miel de maple ¡y aun tiene el descaro de hacerle lavar los trastes! Hasta aquí había llegado su paciencia.

Ensombreció su semblante bajo su cabello y subió hasta la habitación de invitados donde encontró a su querido gemelo en camino a la salida con unas veinte películas en mano. El más alto solo lo miró extrañado por aquel comportamiento así que decidió preguntar.

— ¿te pasa algo matt? —

No recibió respuesta verbal. El de ojos violetas le tomó de un brazo y, con una fuerza desconocida para el gemelo mayor, lo lanzó hacia la cama desparramando los DVD's por el suelo antes de posicionarse rápidamente sobre el cuero de su hermano y sujetarle fuertemente ambas manos dejándole sin escapatoria. Y en ese preciso instante un escalofrío recorrió la columna del estadounidense al ver la expresión glaciar de cólera contenida que poseía Canadá, al parecer heredada de su lado inglés.

—ya me tienes arto Alfred. He aguantado todos los problemas que me has causado pero nadie, ni siquiera tú, se meten con mi miel de maple—dijo con una voz alta, clara y grave, bastante varonil

Antes de que el de ojos azules pudiera replicar fue besado salvajemente por el normalmente pasivo y cariñoso Mathew. Era un contacto demandante al que correspondió al instante con un fervor y deseo que desconocía tener en su interior. Pronto ambas lenguas se encontraban tratando de dominar a la otra siendo el comienzo de un encuentro carnal, violento y apasionado.

Sus cuerpos luchaban en otro campo de batalla, uno en el que Estanos Unidos llevaba las de perder y, sinceramente, ya no le importaba un carajo aquello. Se besaban, mordían, lamian y saboreaban.

No hubo preparación ni precaución, el canadiense lo tomó y lo penetró fuerte, profundo y rápido soltando toda la rabia que llevaba dentro en medio de besos salvajes donde mordía los labios de su hermano quien solo se dejaba hacer perdido en el placer. El final llegó en sincronía y con un fuerte gemido que más parecía grito luego de los gemidos y gruñidos bestiales liberados en aquella habitación.

Canadá salió del interior de Alfred y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura antes de quedar dormidos por en cansancio en aquella cama con solo una fina sabana blanca cubriendo la parte inferior de aquellos musculosos cuerpos de pieles tan contrastantes.

**OMAKE**

Ya se había hecho de tarde cuando el Mathew bajó de la habitación para abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo encontró nada más y nada menos que a sus ex-tutores con dos cajas de regalo. Pronto les hizo pasar y tomar haciendo en la sala. El francés fue el primero en hablar

—heureux anniversaire mon petit Mathew **(1)** —le dijo entregándole su regalo

Al abrirlo pudo encontrar unos discos de hockey nuevos color rojo que tenían su nombre grabado en blanco.

—Merci beaucoup mère, j'adore le cadeau **(2) **—contestó sonriente en una de sus lenguas madres para complacencia del francés y molestia de su antiguo tutor inglés quien carraspeó para llamar la atención de los francoparlantes

—well, this it's my gift for you, Mathy. Happy Birthday my little polar bear **(3)** —le dijo cariñosamente entregándole el paquete que llevaba entre manos

Y nuevamente le dieron ganas de llorar al encontrar dentro una botellita de maple idéntica a la que recibió hace años junto con un par de guantes tejidos a mano que tenían bordadas sus iniciales junto a un osito polar igual a Kumayirou.

—Oh my God, it's so…prefect. Thank you so much **(4)** —contestó conmocionado causando una sonrisa de orgullo en Arthur una mueca de ligera molestia en Francis—but how…? I thought…** (5) **—no encontraba las palabras

—La verdad es que tenía un frasco más de reserva para cuando se te acabara el que te di—le explica sonriendo aun

Luego de eso hablaron unas dos horas mientras tomaban té antes de que la pareja europea se marchara.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel y una vez en la habitación el británico acorraló al francés contra una pared besándolo.

— ¿qué haces? —preguntó el de cabellos largos

—no te hagas el tonto. Sé un buen perdedor y déjame reclamar mi premio—y con esas le volvió a besar

Por supuesto que recordaba la apuesta ¿cómo olvidar el reto que se impusieron en el avión? El regalo que más le gustara a su querido canadiense ganaba el derecho a dominar durante un maldito mes en la cama.

Después de esa noche el galo se prometió nunca apostar contra el inglés.

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado.

Aclaraciones:

**(1)** Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño Mathew

**(2)**Muchas gracias mamá, lo adoro

**(3)**Bien, este es mi regalo para ti, Mathy. Feliz cumpleaños mi osito polar

**(4)**Oh mi Dios, es tan...perfecto. Muchas gracias

**(5)**pero ¿Cómo...? yo pensé...

Dedicado a **Kana-asuki**

**Porque yo apoyo su campaña por:**

**"Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**

**Y:**

**"A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**


End file.
